


Oddly in Ninjago

by Ellipsis_DotDotDot



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Favoritism, Gen, Oddly (my OC) is a hybrid, but she is part dragoncat, but some people are louder than others, catnip-induced insanity, dragoncat, dragoncat behaviors, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsis_DotDotDot/pseuds/Ellipsis_DotDotDot
Summary: When a girl is sent through a portal and transformed into a human-dragoncat hybrid, she lands in the realm of Ninjago. After being taken in by Sensei Wu, she meets the ninja and assists them on their adventures. But what will happen? And why was she sent?--ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL AUTHOR IS INSPIRED--
Relationships: No non-canon ships, OC & Zane, Original Female Character & Ninja, just platonic friendships, plus canon ships
Kudos: 1





	Oddly in Ninjago

All the girl was doing was playing on a Nintendo (with earbuds in and hooked up to an MP3 player), and then, just when she’s about to defeat the final (Yee!) a magical portal opens up, and she falls into it! Also, the portal is swirly, and is red, blue, black, and icy colors. 

The girl herself is a short person, and her hair is cut short too. Her hair and eyes are brown, almost black-brown, and her skin is of a light but not overly pale shade. She wears a T-shirt and shorts, although they do not appear to have been deliberately chosen. This is Oddly.

The portal that she fell through swirled hypnotically in red, black, blue, gray-blue, maroon, green, white, and ice blue. Oddly was mesmerized by these colors, until they stopped, and she was falling through the sk - oh, wait, she landed. Now she has her own personal crater.

As she stood up, she looked at herself and noticed that now, she was in possession of a completely natural, somewhat furry, and rainbow-colored tail. Examining herself further, she noticed her feet and hands now had retractable claws, and fur and scales going up her legs and arms. Looking again at her tail, she noticed that underneath the fur was a layer of scales. Oddly concluded that she was now a dragoncat-human hybrid, and ran her tongue over her teeth to confirm pointiness. As she did this, she realized her tongue was now like a cat’s tongue, rough and sandpapery.

After some pondering, Oddly decided to try and breathe fire. After about thirty or so failed attempts and several near-asphyxiations, she managed to produce a tongue of flames. Excited over her newfound ability, she smiled wickedly. Once she figured out her flames completely, she would be able to do so many things…. Like fry her own chicken without having to be inside!!

But first, she had to get out of the crater. As she scrambled up the edge with her new dragoncat claws - claws! - she sighted a strange-looking old man. He was wearing a white robe and had a bamboo staff with him, and his beard and mustache were long and flowy... Like cat toys… But then she realized… HE HAD CATMINT TEA!!

Now for those of you who don’t have an extensive knowledge of cats, catmint is also known as catnip. And catnip makes about 50% of cats go cray-cray. As a dragoncat hybrid, Oddly was now also susceptible to the insanity, and thus, she mugged him for his tea.

Pouncing quickly, she first knocked his stick out of reach, and then began clawing his beard. Man, these dragoncat instincts were amazing! Unfortunately, due to his tea - MUST HAVE! - the mugging turned into Oddly attacking his face-snak - I MEAN BEARD AND MUSTACHE!

The old man just sat there patiently until Oddly came to her senses and drank the tea. When she realized what she had done, however, Oddly was mortified. How could she?!

Standing, Oddly began to apologize. “Sorry, sorry, I’m new to this, it was catmint tea, sorry, sorry -”

The old man cut her off, saying, “It is of no consequence. Now, if I’m not mistaken, you have no current residence, correct?”

Oddly blinked, but she soon recovered. “Yeah, what tipped you off?” she snarked. “The fact that I just fell through the sky after falling out of a magic portal?”

The old man, to his credit, seemed unfazed by the dragoncat girl’s sarcasm, and instead said, “I am willing to offer you a place to stay for free, if you will accept.”

Oddly narrowed her eyes. This was extremely suspicious behavior. “And who else will be there?”

The old man replied, “Just me, for now. And you may leave at any time,” he added.

“Who else?”

The old man sighed, “No more than ten or twelve others at any given time.” (A/N I actually did the figuring on my fingers: Six ninja + Misako + Wu + Garmadon + possible guests/new permanent residents such as Pixal and Dareth = a minimum of nine.)

Oddly considered her options. There were only the two: accept or deny. If she accepted, she would have a roof over her head, and possibly someone to play chess and mancala with. But if she turned down the offer, that would mean no place to stay, possibly people chasing her down for being a hybrid ‘monster’, and no one to play board games with. It was a no-brainer.

“Okay, I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm currently working on chapter two! Comments and kudos are appreciated, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262879/chapters/67119745) for commenting guidelines and update schedule, and until next time, God bless!


End file.
